


Company Matters - A DreamSMP Retelling with Cooking and DadSchlatt!

by Fear_Itself



Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [28]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Advice, Aftermath of Torture, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Angry Wilbur Soot, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF Grayson | Purpled, Bad Advice, Bad Cooking, Baked Goods, Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Baking, Business, Businessmen, Chefs, Child Abuse, Clay Dream's Sister Drista Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Manipulates TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort/Angst, Cooking, Diners, Domestic Fluff, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled Needs a Hug, Grayson | Purpled and Luke | Punz are Siblings, Happy Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Homelessness, Hurt Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt Gives Business Advice, Light Angst, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Modern Era, Older Sibling Luke | Punz, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Older Siblings Wilbur Soot and Technoblade, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Luke | Punz, Protective Wilbur Soot, Psychological Torture, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Gets a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Restaurants, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Wilbur Soot, Scared Toby Smith | Tubbo, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Teen Angst, The Devil Made Me Do It But I Also Kinda Wanted To ;-;, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Torture, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, Unsympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Younger Sibling Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: "For once in my life, I decided no! I'm gonna make something out of my name. The world will know who Jonathan Schlatt is!"The Schlatt & Co Diner had been on its decline. Employees leaving left and right, Schlatt knew he needed to hire employees with not just experience, but more importantly the spark needed to get people buying. So what better to do than to hire a baker's dozen of troubled teens to cook for him. Get some pity points and reel in customers. But the kids he hired were more of a handful than he set out to deal with.Now meet Ty and Grunk; two homeless brothers doing anything to make it work, Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo; the 3 adopted sons of a less than savory mobster that they will do almost anything to escape, Purpled; a criminal's younger brother with a moral dilemma on his hands, Deo and his two adopted brothers Luke and Bitzel who are barely scraping by, and finally Rudy, Pigicial, Jack, and Freddie; some kids in the system desperate to keep them all together. Joined by their two musically talented Sous Chef's and a manager getting gray hairs by the minute, will Schlatt's dream in the cooking business stay afloat or hit rock bottom?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jimmy Donaldson, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Jschlatt, Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Wilbur Soot, Connor | Connoreatspants & Jschlatt & Ty | IAmTy, Grunkkkk | GrunksPromise & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ty | IAmTy, Jimmy Donaldson & Tommyinnit, Jschlatt & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Ty | IAmTy (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819516
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Company Matters - A DreamSMP Retelling with Cooking and DadSchlatt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnathan Schlatt Advice Panel 1 - You don't need anyone

~~~

Down 2nd street and around a rather tight corner, visitors of the northern New York area may find the Schlatt & Co Diner. Home to Johnathan Schlatt, a failed bitcoin maker, Connor Yardale; his reluctant assistant, Alex Quade; a Sous Chef who thought this life would make him a sex haver, and Wilbur Soot; a mysterious musician who Schlatt keeps around because British boy is British. Such a chaotic bunch should have customers right? But the diner loaded with every type of food is empty. Employees have been dropping and the scammer was desperate for business, and therefore workers he could pay under minimum wage. Was it the food? Was it the atmosphere? Was it the fact Schlatt hit on almost every male employee despite being very straight? Whatever it was, the business was going under any day now. However, an idea hit him in the depth of the night. One so smart and high IQ he wondered why no one thought of it before.

"KIDS!"

"...Schlatt what the fuck?" Alex asked as he searched the cabinets for any sort of wine. Today was gonna be a long day if this was the first thing his boss said.

"WE COULD HIRE TROUBLED TEENS! THEY ARE TOO DUMB TO KNOW THEY'RE BEING PAID MINIMUM WAGE!"

"I'm almost certain that's illegal." Wilbur intervened. 

"Sweetheart this entire establishment is probably illegal. What's one more crime gonna do to it! So Connor you think this will work?"

"I personally can't stop you... if you do this you know the deal, I'm not liable."

"Deal! Let's find some underage laborers!"

***

Ty A. Joshua B. Justin D. Jack G. Tommy I. Freddie L. Rudy L. Jack M. Pigicial P. Grayson P. Ranboo S. Tubbo S. Luke S. These were the kids he hired. And Connor couldn't help but have a headache. He actually did this! Schlatt was surely a character. At least they had employees. He wouldn't have to work the kitchen as much. The first two hired were Ty Amid and Jack Grunk. They were brothers with Jack preferring to go by Grunk, especially since two people named Jack were hired. Freddie Linu, Rudy Lmao, Jack Manifold, Pigicial Peni, and Grayson Purpled were all only children. But Tommy Innit, Tubbo Smith, and Ranboo Smith were siblings. Same with Justin Deo, Luke Something, and Joshua Bitzel. Ranging from Schlatt levels of eccentric to blending into the background, they were an odd bunch, to say the least. From the information relayed to him, Connor was in charge of giving each kid a station to work.

"Alright everyone listen up! All of you are going to be put into a certain position but these aren't cutthroat. All of you will need to help out in the kitchen in where ever needed. But for now, I'm going down the list of roles. Ty, you're gonna be the Sauté Chef. That means making any sauces and whatnot. Tommy, you're the Rotisseur. You're gonna be on roasting and cooking meats and might help prepare the raw sometimes. Tubbo you're the Garde Manger meaning you're on anything cold like salads. Ranboo, you're the baker. Self-explanatory. Deo, you're the Boucher. But I want you to help Tommy with cooking meats sometimes.

"HEY I'M A BIG MAN I DON'T NEED-" A quick glare got Tommy to shut up.

"Luke you're on soups, Bitzel you're on veggies. Purpled you're the grill chef. Freddie, Rudy, and Jack. You three are gonna be waiters. Finally, Pigicial is on dishes. All 13 of you report directly to our two Sous Chefs Wilbur and Alex. We are slower in breakfast hours so take this time to get orientated with the kitchen. Any questions? ...Yes Grunk?"

"When do we get our paychecks?" Connor took note of Ty nudging his older brother but he answered anyway.

"Well, it's Monday so next Monday." Grunk tensed oh so slightly but nodded. "If that's all, Wilbur will prepare the waiters and Alex will show the cooks and Pigicial around the kitchen." 26 eyes darted around, looking for things Connor couldn't identify. Body language revealed a lot about a person. And though Connor wasn't the best with that sort of thing. He knew one thing for certain.

**Some of these kids carried themselves with unnatural fears...**

~~~


End file.
